Rising Sun Memories
by Azuranaito
Summary: It is at the break of dawn. What can a simple sunrise do for a person? It can do a whole lot, believe it or not. This sunrise brings an old memory back to Meta Knight, one that he wishes he could forget.


Rising Sun Memories

 **Author's Note: This is just a short one-shot about Meta Knight and his days in the war. I just did this story for the heck of it, to be honest. Most of this story will be in his point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Kirby except the OCs I put in. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO NINTENDO!**

I walked out to the balcony. It was the break of dawn, and the sun was starting to rise. It was beautiful. I admired the gorgeous view, and I felt I could see myself inside the sun, as if it were a reflection. Then, I stole for my mask that laid by my side, staring at my bare face for a second. My silvery tinted white eyes gleamed in the early morning light. The rays of the sun sparkling orange on the mask, highlighting my navy blue skin. I stared back at the sun again. There were streaks of pink, orange, and faint tones of black and white, but with no silhouettes. I sighed, thinking to myself, "This view is too beautiful to be shared, yet I do not wish to be alone." I sighed solemnly again, staring at the evermore rising sun. Then, I heard a feminine voice say, "Sir Meta Knight? Are you alright?" I yelped at the sound, turning towards a pink Puffal and a sky blue Puffal. They both had brown hair and brown eyes, although the pink Puffal's was a lighter shade. The sky blue Puffal wore glasses and unnaturally had pink rosy cheek blushes a paler shade than that of Kirby's.

"Oh, hello Callie, hello Victoria. My NOVA, I did not expect for you to be awake this early in the morning." I greeted to the two girls. "Meta Knight, is there something bothering you, really and truly? You can trust us, can't you?" Callie asked. Her tone showed pure and blunt concern. She cared truly for me. They both did. "Yeah, I agree with Callie, Meta Knight, what's wrong? You know you can trust us. Do you trust us?" Victoria asked. "Yes, I trust you both. You two are some of my closest friends." I thought to myself. This brought back old memories. Memories that I wish I should forget, but at the same time, that I want to remember.

"It- It's... nothing, girls. Just an old memory from a long time ago. It is surely a long story." I said, wanting to divert their attention elsewhere. However, to my slight dismay, it only began to pique their interest. "You can tell us, Meta Knight." Callie said in a calming, drawing voice. "Yeah, if you can get it off your chest, you'll feel better, won't you?" "I suppose I can tell you both. But please, do not tell anyone, not even Sword and Blade know about this..."

 _FLASHBACK_... (3rd Person View)

 _lt was dawn, about the same time in the present. This took place during the war against Nightmare. A younger version of Meta Knight sat at a plateau with another Puffal. She looked just like Kirby with the exception of her long, yet delicate and frail eyelashes. She was crying in Meta Knight's arms._

 _"Mira, my darling, everything will be alright, I assure you. This mission won't fail." Meta Knight said to the aforementioned Puffal. "Meta, this is all too scary! I don't want to fight anymore! If we both fight in the war, there's a chance that I may die, or worse, you would die. I'm nothing without you!" Then Mira began crying again. Meta Knight took off his mask, then wiped a tear from Mira's face. "These tears are staining your beauty, Mira. You are too kindhearted and fair to have these tears to stain you. We will get through this. We will win this dreaded war, and we will settle down and have a family like you have been telling me of. I promise you, nothing will happen, Mira. I love you. I love you and I refuse to allow anything to hurt you! I will lay down my life for you, and that is NOVA's truth!" Meta Knight said with a determined gaze, but it masked that he too, had a tear streaming down his face. Mira smiled at her knight. They kissed for a brief moment before looking at the sun again. It gave a flickering promise, something that ignited in their hearts. It gave a promise of a future. It gave a promise of a future of peace. It gave a promise of hope. Hope for the future and for the fate of the universe to turn for their sake._

 _End Flashback..._ (Meta Knight's P.O.V)

After I finished telling the story, I felt some warm tears streaming down my face. This sunrise brought back that old memory. The memory of my lover, my old friend, Mira. It made me deeply downcast. I felt a gentle gloved paw wipe the salty tear off my face, leaving me with a faint sense of deja vu. I smiled, seeing Callie smile at me. "Are you happy now, Meta Knight?" Victoria asked. I smiled and replied with a nod, which made Callie and Victoria smile, and it made me smile again.

"May we finish watching the sunrise together, Meta Knight?" Callie asked. I smiled again, replying to her question with, "You may." Then we all finished watching the rising sun. I realized that this time wasn't the most peaceful, but it did fill me with the hope of a future with peace. At least I can immerse myself into that future for the seemingly eternal void of the rest of my days. That is all I wish for the rest of Popstar. That is all I wish for the rest of the universe.

 **Author's Note: Merry Christmas! I hope you guys liked this story!**


End file.
